The invention relates to cooking pots such as generally described as Dutch ovens. The pots have a removable lid.
When using a Dutch oven for cooking a problem that presents itself is what to do with the lid when the food must be stirred or when it is time to serve the food that has been cooked in the pot. The lid is relatively heavy so it is not comfortable to hold the lid while trying to stir the food or serve food out of the pot. When cooking outdoors quite often the lid is placed on the ground or some other convenient surface. Other state of the art for outdoor cooking apparatus will be described in the following patents.
The McDonald US patent application 2003/0015186 A1 relates to a multipurpose multi-component cooking apparatus for use in outdoor environments. More particularly, it relates to an improved cooking apparatus having a capability of being configured for use as a grilling device, an oven, and a turning spit while possessing means to be self-contained within the components comprising the cooking apparatus. The different components of the cooking apparatus provide a convenient storage medium and also a convenient medium for transporting the different components. The cooking apparatus has three telescoping legs having their top ends detachably secured to a ring. For convenience, the different components can be stored within the basin and dome shaped cover.
The Cronk U.S. Pat. No. 955,140 is directed to a collapsible portable camping apparatus. The flat sheet metal sections form an enclosure for fuel such as wood, straw or any other flammable fuel while camping. The top provides a support for pans to be heated by the flame from the burning fuel. The legs are collapsible
The Boetcker U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,955 is directed to a collapsible barbeque and cooking stove. It has three legs that support the upper housing. It has a fire housing and a fuel pan and a fuel grate. During use, fuel is placed on the upper surface of the fuel grate.
The Alter U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,995 is directed to a cooker mounted on a stand having three legs. The lid has a hand grip on its top end but there is no structure for hanging it.
The Mair U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,182 is directed to apparatus for grasping and stably lifting lids of Dutch ovens. There is not any structure shown for hanging the lid once it has been removed.
The Guinnane U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,614 is directed to a portable cooking utensil for creating toasted marshmallows while outdoors.
The Walker et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,243 is directed to a Dutch Oven stand.
The Tuttle U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,650 is directed to a Dutch Oven assembly that includes an adjustable-height tripod stand which supports an easy-to-level snap-in-place steel burner plate for a Dutch Oven pot. The assembly includes two miniature tripod stands on which rests the Dutch Oven pot and lid for convenience. This patent does not disclose the structure for supporting the Dutch oven lid in a position beneath its ring that supports the Dutch Oven pot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel Dutch oven lid holder that is portable.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel Dutch oven lid holder that is collapsible and easily set up.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel Dutch oven lid holder that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel Dutch oven lid holder that allows the Dutch oven lid to support hot coals whose heat can keep food in the Dutch oven pot supported there above at a proper serving temperature.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel Dutch oven lid holder that can be used with different sized Dutch oven pots.